Tuff E'Nuff
Tuff E'Nuff is a monster truck driven by Jack Koberna out of New Mexico. Koberna had the name since the 1990s after buying the leaf spring Tuff E'Nuff from Pablo Cruz. It ran as an unbranded truck early on, which was a yellow Ford flare side. Jack sold that chassis to Mike Welch and built a new one with a tube frame and coil overs, this chassis was sold and became ICE. After the sale, Jack concerted Cyborg from a 2WD to 4WD and ran the Tuff E’Nuff name on it. It ran primarily as a ford until recent years When it was given a Chevy trophy truck body and new chassis. History * 90's - the truck debuts under Jack Koberna * 2000 - The truck gets a new chassis, and a new design, sponsored by Remco * 2003 - The truck gets a new silver design * 2004 - the truck continues competing. I5 occasionally runs with Bars Leaks sponsorships on it. * 2005 - the truck runs again. * 2006 - The truck debuts a brand new mint green color scheme. It runs with a Bars Leaks sponsor, with the company chsnging to a new logo by the World Finals 7. Oddly, the toy made of the mint green version has a rislone sponsor. * 2007 - The truck runs both the mint green design and a brand new black and yellow design with a Rislone sponsor. * 2008 - The chassis is sold to Crashmaster Racing. Without a chassis, the team is allowed to run the Tuff E`Nuff body for Jack. * 2009 - The chassis runs again for Crashmaster Racing * 2010 - The old Tuff Enuff becomes Ice. The Tuff E'Nuff name is temporarily shelved. * 2012 - Tuff E'Nuff returns with a new chassis * 2013 - The truck runs 2 alternate designs * 2014 - The truck gets a new Baja body * 2016 - the truck gets a special blue design. Later in the year, it gets a grey body, as a throwback to the 2003 design. * 2017 - the truck gets another new Baja design, this time in reference to The Beast, as well as the first Tuff E'Nuff. Gallery 15326474 1195096180569812 1074360932880343435 n.jpg 22382364 1509416555804438 3336859169037842049 o.jpg 374.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff racing against Jack's team truck Cyborg circa 2000 Tuf137a.jpg 856159_10200627606162785_640574901_o.jpg tuff-nuff-2002-monster-jam-trucks_1_5dd9aa984f450d5d39a3825aac74043b.jpg|2003 concept art Tuffz210.jpg|Circa 2003 5427029110 e2313d9f22 b.jpg Tuffugly.jpg 51997985_2478468912227946_2553051508476215296_o.jpg Febtufenf205a2.jpg|Tuff E Nuff in 2004 12244646 907913179288752 8708625248999336707 o.jpg 133bre2.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff in 2006 8ebere2.jpg Screenshot_20190321-150926.jpg Screenshot 20190321-151744.jpg 21246614 10207943837394244 3026177901365022362 o.jpg 41003 146379362047772 6759357 n.jpg 10354963 10203883097539537 8606270289528652170 n.jpg 19956313 1608028209249687 1609804508953759041 o.jpg 338870 387339127981254 140040785 o.jpg Tuff e nuff by hinata luvs sakura.jpg 12291114 953448268037001 3524581926222356343 o.jpg 3462413539 0c99903a26.jpg|Under Crashmasters Racing before becoming Ice 010-0.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff 2012-2014 Actuf211a.jpg 005-3.jpg|Tuff E Nuff in 2013 430311 480866871967269 1154253370 n.jpg 10504897 661578957229392 3523588093250816512 o.jpg Photos 42.jpg Maxresdefault-1435958916.jpg|Alternate Tuff E Nuff from 2013 704050 383355335077875 1841708900 o.jpg 386409 469700483083908 1262718617 n.jpg 10943709 806438706094176 2799487704001309450 n.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff circa 2014-2015 Tufenuf215a0.jpg 12534479 1091182947580303 954457400 n.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff early 2016 18921813 1566186996767142 4485864196901694315 n.jpg 13312869 834077263394456 267498381305807649 n.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff late 2016 A5A9422 800x618 for print.jpg Image-5 copy 23.jpg 37387645 2038700716169620 8459283147144560640 n.jpg 2010 56-Tuff E Nuff (2).jpg|2010 Tuff E'Nuff toy 311815 218984048159446 168156324 n.jpg|Tuff E'Nuff Road Champs toy 12112415 904693876276712 6815805474573215208 n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Koberna Racing Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Crashmasters Racing Category:Trophy Trucks